


Hot Cocoa

by MeganMoonlight



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Surprises, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: During a cold day Winn is surprised with a visit and a cup of hot cocoa.





	Hot Cocoa

Winn wrapped a jacked tighter around himself, then hid his hands back in the pockets right away. It looked like Kara was right after all, when she suggested that he might want to start wearing a warmer jacket. Well, at least it wasn’t raining. Small miracles. 

Rain would be the last thing Winn needed after dealing with strange alien goo that apparently had a thing for plants on Earth. Also, it took him five hours to fix James’ costume this time. Five hours. Winn was tired. Fortunately, now that the next crisis was averted, he could go home, make a cup of warm cocoa and watch something hilariously bad

What he didn’t expect, however, was to find Clark Kent standing in front of the door to his apartment, holding a big cup in each hand.

“What are you doing here?” Winn licked his lips briefly. “Did something happen?”

“No,” Clark answered, raising both cups a little higher. “You sounded like you could use some hot cocoa when you called me earlier. I hope you don’t mind.”

Winn felt he was blushing, though if anyone asked, he would totally blame his red cheeks on being cold. He couldn’t help smiling at the gentle tone of Clark’s voice, though. How could anyone resist that guy? 

Sometimes Winn still couldn’t quite believe that Clark had agreed to go out with him three months earlier. Winn was dating Superman. How awesome was that? Clark was amazing. And apparently he must have been reading Winn’s mind, because how else could he have known about how much was Winn thinking about hot cocoa?

“No, of course not,” Winn stepped closer to Clark and pressed his lips to the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth in a quick kiss. “I just wasn’t expecting you. Not that I’m complaining, of course! I mean, come on in.”

As they both entered the apartment, and took their boots and jackets off, Clark handed him one cup carefully. “Kara told me what happened today. I took tomorrow off, so I can stay with you tonight, if you want.”

“That would be awesome, actually.”

After they both sat down on the couch, Winn wrapped both hands around his cup, enjoying the way it warmed his cold fingers. When Clark wrapped one arm around his shoulders a few seconds later, Winn snuggled closer to his boyfriend right away. 

Clark was the best boyfriend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"The Flash/Arrow/LoT 'verse, any m/m, hot cocoa or cider on a windy day"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/759199.html?thread=99934879#t99934879)).


End file.
